


Trust Fund Baby

by deceitfuldevout



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Knives Out
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Forced Breeding, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Needles, Power Play, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceitfuldevout/pseuds/deceitfuldevout
Summary: A tall brunette man in all designer enters. Hugh Ransom Drysdale of the Thrombey clan. Your fate was sealed as soon as he walked through those front doors.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom/Reader, reader/ransom
Kudos: 105





	Trust Fund Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning of my series!

[Originally posted by rhetthammersmithhorror](http://tmblr.co/ZpP7ct2kY2gNa)

It was an early summer morning.

Work was slow today in your Ma-and-Pa diner. So you and your manager, Marg, decide to take a break. You were a small-town waitress, paying off your student loans. The front entrance’s bell chimes. A tall brunette man in all designer enters. Hugh Ransom Drysdale of the Thrombey clan. Your fate was sealed as soon as he walked through those front doors. He tucks in his sunglasses inside his coat pocket. Ransom invites himself in. He strides until he reaches the counter,

“Table for one,”

* * *

“Sir..this is a diner.” Marg bites her lip, stifling a laugh. She looks him up and down, “Right there handsome,” Her long acrylics point to a booth right behind him. It wasn’t often you’d see richer folk walk in. Not unless they were in hiding. Marg raises an eyebrow your way. You nod and take this one. From the looks of it he seemed jumpy, and did a terrible job of hiding it.

The words of his grandfather Harlan ring in his head:

“I’ll give you a year— _one year_ to get your life together. Otherwise you’ll be cut. For good. Do you hear me? This is your final chance to prove yourself,”

_What the hell was he going to do now? How the hell would he even get so far without putting in some actual labor?_

Ransom finds himself sitting in some grimy diner to plan something. _Anything._

This frustrates him.

  


[Originally posted by luvinchris](http://tmblr.co/Z3JLAs2mrAxkl)

“And what can I get for you today?”

He looks up. Bingo. “You go to school?”

You shake your head, “No, no, just trying to pay back my classes,”

Ransom knew that his family would drive away any escort that came their direction. With thrice the amount of money paid to disappear from the face of the earth. He would need to find someone who wasn’t a sell out. Someone loyal to him and him alone, someone naïve, and most importantly, someone as oblivious to the real world as he was.

He cut to the chase, “You seeing anyone?”

Your face reddens, “I um..why do you ask?”

“I only assume someone as cute as you would never be single,”

He was luring you in. You cover your face with your notepad but he could read your shyness. The heat of your blood rushing shows on your ears. He asks for a drink to start with. You jot it down on your notepad and walk to the window of the kitchen. Ransom turns his neck to get a better glance at you walking away. The sway of your hips as you travel across the diner. Your long hair is tied in a sleek ponytail.

_Damn..a cute little gal like that shouldn’t work her ass off for a measly paycheck._

He chuckles to himself. He would convince you to drop everything for a life of luxury. Of course you’d say yes to him. Anyone with common sense would. This shouldn’t take long. It’ll be _too_ easy.

“And what’s your name sugar?” He raises a brow,

  


[Originally posted by gaybuckybarnes](http://tmblr.co/Zpdlgx2neztx8)

“It’s on my tag...” the end of your pen taps on your name.

“Gotcha.” He grunts. Clearly annoyed. You giggle, It was cute to see him play it cool. He looks down, pretending to concentrate on what he’ll be ordering. You look down at him sulking.

_Maybe you were too harsh on him. It wouldn’t hurt to be a little nicer to the customers._

“You should try our signature pancakes. You can get any topping, and as much of it, free of charge,”

Ransom looks up from the menu folder, “Sure,”

You jot down the order, “So what’s _your_ name sugar?”

He looks up with a smirk,

“Ransom,”

  


[Originally posted by andybarbers](http://tmblr.co/ZqZx7a2nUvwnM)

After that he would come in everyday. Same time. Ask Marg how you were doing and if you could take his table. Knowing her she’d start playing cupid. Again. You didn’t mind. Some customers genuinely enjoyed your company. You were overall a naturally friendly person. Although usually it was the elderly or young children. Ransom would always start with small talk. Then it became a bit flirtatious. You couldn’t count how many times you’ve had customers like him.

 _No biggie._ You thought.

“Could I get a pen?” Ransom opens his palm to you.

“Sure thing!” You let him borrow the one you were using.

He writes something on a napkin before throwing a tousle of cash on the table. He always did tip nice. Ransom leaves the store before you reach to the booth. You read the note. His phone number was jotted on. You sigh. You never meant for him to think you were flirting. You had to let him down slowly. The next day Ransom is there. He sits at the same seat as usual. He orders the same drink but doesn’t look up from the menu. It was almost humorous. He would just order the same thing again. When he finishes that’s when you decide to speak up. It’s either now or never,

“Hey.”

He looks up, “Hey yourself,”

“I got your uh..little note,”

Ransom gestures a nod for you to continue,

“Listen I-“ you bite your lip, “I’m flattered. Really, I am,”

He sits himself straight up, eager to listen,

“But I don’t want to be in a relationship right now,”

Ransom was silent. The most silent you’ve seen him be. Usually he’d deliver witty comebacks. But not now. Not after what he just heard.

  


[Originally posted by evansensations](http://tmblr.co/Z_USmX2nciERp)

“You’re making a huge mistake you hear me?”

“Look, I’m sorry if it seemed like I was being too friendly, but I’m just not interested,”

Ransom doesn’t know what to do next. He hates situations like this. Anyone would say yes. _What was her problem?_

Even though she was of lesser people she fit his criteria well. Not a bad sight too, humerus, witty, she just gave off that homie comfort he longed for,

“Just one date huh? C’mon don’t be a bitch about it—“

“Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?!”

“I’m a Thrombey sweetheart—“

“I don’t give a damn who you are! I’m asking how the hell you thought it was okay to be a total ass for no reason! I’m just trying to do my job.”

Ransom’s mouth gapes. _What a stuck up bitch!_

“Oh I’m the asshole?!”

“Well you sure walk the talk!”

“Oh I’m going to make sure you and this place are _ruined.”_ Ransom stands up. His height towers over yours, “You hear me? I’m going to fucking _ruin_ you.” You’re not intimidated. You’ve done this before. He wouldn’t get the best of you,

“Get out.” You point to the front doors. Ransom chuckles. He makes his way out. Making sure to leave the doors with a slam. You roll your eyes.

_What was his problem?_

The next three weeks were an absolute disaster. A hoard of customers would come in almost everyday now. Some of the press tried interviewing the workers about the Thrombey member. You had to volunteer to stay overtime and help clean up. You bid Marg goodbye as you flip the sign back. You understood her situation. She had a family to go back home to. You didn’t. Your parents lived a miles away. There were times when you would miss them dearly, but you kept it to yourself. The last thing you would want is have them worried sick. Everything was finished in an hour timed. You hang your apron up then undid your ponytail. Your fingers massage your scalp. Your jeans were stained with coffee spills. You seriously needed a shower. As soon as possible. You leave through the back door. The summer breeze feels cool against your hot skin. Crickets are heard chirping in the grass. Your car is parked just a few blocks away from the diner. You reach into your pockets for the keys you hear a rustle from behind. You swiftly turn around,

“Hello? Is someone there?”

You stop to look behind. No one in sight. You proceed to walk. It must’ve been from your keys. _Right?_ Then it happened again. But this time you don’t turn around. It had to be in your head. Nobody would be out at this time. A few more minutes and the sounds get louder. They mimic heavy footsteps. You ignore it at first. They increase. Closer and closer that sound followed, to the point where you just couldn’t brush it off any more. You take a chance and look back again. A man in all black was—is behind you. You look at what he was holding.

“Oh god!” You drop your perse and make a run for it.

  


[Originally posted by deathtown](http://tmblr.co/ZbSc2f2YidPaW)

Your already sore legs struggle to carry you. This man is fast. You take a sharp turn down the block until you reach the parking spot where your car is. You dig into your pockets. _The keys! How could you drop your keys at a time like this?!_ Your phone was in your purse so you had two options: Either stay hidden until who knows how long and wait for someone to find you, or have a slight chance of finding it but risk being found yourself. You look around for anyone in sight. Thankfully it was all clear. You stay hidden in the shadows. You crept until you reach the same wall you made a turn to. Your head peaks out for a brief glance. Down the path lies your purse. You wait it out, the assailant is no where in sight. You take small, quiet steps. Finally you’ve made it to your purse and reach inside. It was hard to find your phone in the dark.

_Ugh! You didn’t have time for this!_

In frustration you flip it over, dumping out all of it’s contents. But your device wasn’t there. A strong arm wraps around your upper torso and you shriek. A painful sting pricks the side of your neck. Your legs become shaky. Your vision fades in and out. Then darkness engulfs you.

**Day 1**

Ransom switches from channel to channel. He gazes at each woman, studying their diverse forms. Every curve bounce and rhythm. His hand runs down to his stomach until it reaches the strain against his pants. He has a year left to change his life, starting with today. He’s spent way too much time planning it out. He knows at this point, there’s no going back.

  


[Originally posted by chrisevansupdates](http://tmblr.co/Ztv32X2nsS_lf)

Ransom could hear her cries from downstairs. He takes a few more swigs for what he’s about to do. He doesn’t know how much alcohol he’s consumed. All he knows is that it’s enough to make him mentally numbed for what he’s about to do. The woman’s pleads become louder which each step he takes,

“Is somebody out there? Please let me out! _Please!_ I’m begging you!! Let me out!!!”

Small fists pound his basement door. When you hear the knob twist open you brace yourself for whatever happens. A man appears. He’s wearing all black with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. The silver knife in his hand glows in contrast with his black gloves. He steps inside. You immediately knew who it was. He’s that one customer who wouldn’t stop pestering you at work.

  


[Originally posted by xf4int](http://tmblr.co/ZoX1zd2YBiWjv)

“Ransom..” you said in disbelief.

“Miss me?” he approaches you.

His walking is a bit sluggish. _Had he been drinking?_ You didn’t like the thought of that. He kidnapped you, locked you in his basement, there’s no telling what he’ll do next. Ransom almost misses a step. He curses at the stairs. You back away cautiously until your feet hit the floor. You rush to the bed in the corner of the room. He marches towards you. The frame of the bed collides with the back of your legs, causing you to fall back. You sit up to find Ransom right in front. One of your hands braces for whatever comes next,

“Please...you don’t have to do this...”

His body language shows hesitation. The knife’s handle rolls in his hand. Ransom stills,

“I know what you’re thinking. But just hear me out. You don’t have to work a single day in your life if you’re with me. No more kissing ass for shitty tips, no more worrying about bills, you’ll be part of the higher class. All you’ve gotta do for me is lie on your back. I’ll do all the work,” a gloved hand reaches for you.

“Don’t you lay a finger on me you creep!” You scramble back until you’re sat on the other side of the mattress.

The echoes of Harlan‘s voice rings in his head:

‘ ** _I’ll give you a year—one year to get your life together.’_**

  


[Originally posted by robertpattnson](http://tmblr.co/Zcge3j2mQ4v8x)

Ransom didn’t like your defiance one bit. He scoffs in annoyance, “Why are you being such an ungrateful bitch?! Do you even realize who the hell I am?! Hugh Ransom Drysdale. A mother-fucking Thrombey. There are people out there that would _kill_ to be where you are right now,”

‘ _ **Otherwise you’ll be cut. For good. Do you hear me?’**_

He reaches for your legs. That attempt ended up with you kicking his hands away. His patience was running thin. He drags you by the ankles until you’re met with the edge of the bed.

‘ _ **This is your final chance to prove yourself,’**_

You thrash around until Ransom’s knife blade threatens to cut your midriff. You’re frozen in fear. He raises his knife until it reaches the top of your shirt. He drags the handle down, causing the blade to cut through effortlessly. His eyes concentrate on the moment, but It’s difficult to get hard while someone’s crying.

Your hands retrieve to your chest. You immediately twist your legs shut. He presses his body against yours, trapping it in place. His other hand reaches for the waist of your jeans. He’s perfectly coordinated. As if he’s undressed hundreds before you. The tip of his blade pokes against your cotton-covered slit, causing you to jump in fear. He flips the tool over. Now the blunt handle slides up and down your folds, teasing them for only a few seconds. Ransom cuts the sides of your panties off. He flips the front of the fabric back to reveal your sex.

His arms were rock-hard and still. His gloved hand cups your pussy. You didn’t know which hand to reach for. The one wrapped around your jugular, or the one teasing your bundle of nerves. You lean away from his touch. Ransom doesn’t like that. A fire ignites. His other hand digs into your jaw. The leather pads of his fingers gently pet the hood of your clit back. Two more fingers join in to make a circular motion.

You can call him whatever you want, but inexperienced was not one of them. Although Ransom wasn’t an expert on feelings, he does know the female anatomy very well. _Too well._ He plays you to his own tune. Two fingers slide up and down the front of your opening to collect your wetness. As soon as they were slick enough, Ransom gently presses a single digit in. You feel the stretch and practically bounce from the mattress. Your neck is still trapped under his palm. However you’re still able to breathe properly in his grip. You don’t know how much longer you can keep it together.

Ransom curls his finger against your sweet spot. Causing an involuntary moan to escape your lips. You’re shocked. You shouldn’t be enjoying this! Both of your hands frantically cover your mouth to silence the noise. Ransom’s other hand squeezes the sides of your neck as a warning. His icy eyes are almost black from blown out pupils. He was getting off on humiliating you. The noises that your cunt made against his leather gloves became a favorite melody,

“You hear that?” Ransom pumps his fingers faster, “Music to my ears,” he growls. He doesn’t stop his brutal pace. Hearing your breathing beginning to hitch only drove him farther to the edge. His entire arm is in motion. Your body gives into the unwanted pleasure. You try your best not to come undone. Deep down in your subconscious you knew this was a battle you couldn’t win. You gasp. Your eyes were round in shock. Ransom knew what that meant. His whole body is in motion with his arm pumping you into climax. Your eyes go through a range of emotions: Struggle, confusion, panic, then surrender.

Ransom is bewildered.

_She had more to it then with the eye could see. His sexy little minx._

Just the sight of her trying to catch her breath was like a drug and Ransom is addicted. If he could he would do this all day. Your vision is blurry with tears. This was all too overwhelming. You’ve only ever used your own fingers. Ransom lines his member up to your entrance. He penetrates your womanhood, causing you to cry out. His manhood pierces you. Every inch of his girth pushes its way in.

“Oh fuck!! You fit me so well...like a fucking glove...” his face is a flush of pink. His lashes flutter in delight from feeling you swallowing him in. He’s at your ear when he whispers,

“I’m never letting you go you hear me? _Never_.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


End file.
